YuGiOh!: Ryouchi no Heiwa
by MugiwaraMonday
Summary: Set 10 years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Duel Academia has fallen under new management. Aidyn Wright, a transfer student from America, joins Duel Academia in hope of fulfilling his departed mother's wish for him to become a successful duelist.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryouchi no Heiwa**

* * *

><em><strong>Duel One: "Transfer Student From America! A Bishoujo's Challenge to the Newcomer?"<strong>_

The mid-morning light pierced sharply through the windows forcing Fumiko Miura, head professor at Duel Academia, to squint as she finished flipping through the last packet regarding the previous day's entrance exam.

Every last one of students who passed both the written and practical exam back in Domino City needed to be reviewed and sorted into their appropriate dorms based on skill, and since she was currently acting as leader of the Academia while the proper chancellor was away, the duty fell on her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of her eyes, leaning back in her seat slightly. The drudgery of office work was something in stark contrast to the pro dueling circuit she had been used to for years, however tedium and paperwork mostly filled her days.

"Finally..." Miura sighed as she practically slammed the final packet down onto a completed stack. "That's the last of them...now I might actually be able to rest up a bit before the opening ceremonies tonight"

Just as she began to rise out of her chair however, her PDA rang sharply, nearly causing her to knock over the large stack of forms in surprise.

"Yes? What is it now?" She spoke harshly into the device, not bothering to hide her frustration.

"Long day Fumiko-chan?" a friendly, yet authoritative voice responded.

"K...Kobayashi-kouchou!" Miura said quickly, changing her tone completely. _Figures...the second I let stress get the better of me, the Chancellor decides to call..._

"I trust things went well at the entrance exams yesterday?" Kobayashi asked

"Of course, sir. I just finished sorting the students a minute ago."

"Good, good. Listen, I want you to pull up a file for me. A boy by the name of Aidyn Wright."

"Wright? That's-"

"An American, yes. He transferred over from our American campus and was supposed to be taking the entrance exams with the other students."

Miura winced mentally at the thought of digging through that colossal stack of forms again, but managed to find the right one in a matter of minutes.

"Aidyn Wright. Here it is." She spoke loudly, moving to pick up the PDA once more, file in hand. "He passed the written exam with flying colors but completely failed on the practical portion..."

"Yes that's the one." Kobayashi responded quickly. "I've arranged for him to take another shot at the practical exam this afternoon."

"T-This afternoon? Sir, not to seem unfair but isn't this a little sudden? I mean, the new students are arriving and the opening ceremonies are tonight!"

"That should be no trouble. I've simply included his duel into the schedule for today, we'll let the students watch in the Obelisk Blue Arena. It'll be part of the day's festivities."

Although Miura could not see the chancellor, she could almost picture him smiling to himself. _This happens all the time...spontaneously deciding on things even though I'm the one who has to deal with it...He never even shows his face in public! How can he even run this school?_

Later, in the Obelisk Blue Arena, hundreds of new students filled the stands on all sides. No one had yet been assigned to a dorm so the crowd was a wash of various clothing colors and styles.

Not a single person sat quietly, murmurs buzzing around about what student could be important enough to have his entrance duel shown in the arena on opening day.

_This is rediculous..._Miura thought as she waited for the transfer student to arrive. _What was the chancellor thinking? Having this kid's entrance duel now of all times..._

At that moment, the crowd muffled itself as a very plain looking boy walked slowly up the steps to the duel arena, his eyes darting around at the crowd and his hands visibly shaking as he tried not to drop the brand new duel disk he carried as he strapped it to his arm.

"I-I'm Aidyn Wright ma'am..." he stammered in English as he reached his place on the arena.

"Not to sound rude Wright-kun, but could you try to speak Japanese here?" Miura spoke slowly, in her best English. "I fear the students won't know what's going on otherwise."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Aidyn spoke in very broken Japanese as he bowed awkwardly, clearly not used to the motion.

Miura sighed slightly as she rubbed her eyes, returning to her native language. "Don't worry about it. Now, if you're ready let us commence your practical exam."

"R-Right..." the boy spoke nervously, obviously not comfortable with such an audience, and raised his duel disk.

"Duel!" They both shouted in unison as they pressed their decks into the duel disks.

"As the student, you may go first Wright-kun."

"Sure...draw!" Aidyn spoke as he pulled a card from his deck. "I'll summon **Shine Angel** (Lv4/Atk1400/Def800) in defense mode. Turn end."

The imagine of a young man in a white toga with large wings protruding from his back appeared on the field and wrapped his wings around him in a protective posture.

"Very well, my turn. Draw!" Miura spoke confidently.

Whispers raced among the male students in the audience, eager to see their stunning teacher in a duel.

"First I'll summon **Spear Dragon** (Lv4/Atk1900/Def0) in attack mode." She said as the placed a card down onto the disk.

A small, blue and white dragon with a large, spear-like nose emerged before her and snarled aggressively.

"Next I'll have him attack your **Shine Angel**! Go!"

The small dragon flew up into the air and quickly dashed towards the angel kneeling below, piercing his chest with it's nose and causing the hologram to shatter.

"**Shine Angel**'s effect activates-!" Aidyn began to say, but was cut off as he gasped and fell to his knees his life points decreasing slightly.

**Aidyn LP: 4000-1100=2900**

"W-What? Why'd my life points go down?"

"**Spear Dragon**'s effect let's him inflict piercing damage whilst attacking a monster in defense mode." Miura explained.

_Really...he should have known something as simple as this..._She thought as she flipped her card sideways on the disk.

"However, he switches into defense mode once he's performed an attack."

"In any case **Shine Angel**'s effect activates now!" Aidyn declared, recovering from his surprise and fanning his deck out before him. "I get to special summon a light attribute monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack...I'll choose another **Shine Angel**. Defense mode!"

_The same tactic again? What was the chancellor thinking, having this kid get a second chance... _"Very well, Wright-kun. I set one card face down. Turn end."

At this moment murmurs began to spread throughout the crowd of onlooking students. "Why are we even watching this? This is _painful_." "What were they thinking, having a kid like this duel in front of everybody? He's hopeless."

Miura watched, concerned as her unremarkable opponent refused to take his eyes off of his own shoes. "Wright-kun...we don't have to continue this duel if you don't think you're ready...there's always next year for you to try aga-"

"No."

"E-Excuse me...?"

"No." Aidyn spoke, devoid of emotion in his voice as he rose his head to face her. "Duel Acadamia was her dream for me...there's not a single thing in this world that will stop me from being enrolled here."

Miura had to take a step back in surprise as she sized up this boy. It was almost as if he was a completely different person; no longer did he shake or stutter, his once panicked eyes were set in a vice-grip of focus upon her. _What the hell...? Even though he seems to have gotten more focused, his eyes have no emotion whatsoever...It's almost like-_

"My turn. Draw!" Aidyn interrupted her thoughts by confidently announcing his moves. "I'll sacrifice my **Shine Angel** to summon **Angel Knight Perseus **(Lv5/Atk1900/Def1400)in attack mode!"

The image of the young angel disappeared into a eruption of light as it gave way to a taller man clad in shining, angelic armor and wielding a sparkling sword in front of his body as he set himself into a attack stance.

"Destroy her **Spear Dragon**." He spoke calmly, thrusting out a finger towards the defending monster.

"Reversed card, open!" Miura shouted, pressing the button on her duel disk to activate her face down card. "**Magic Cylinder**! With this trap card your attack's negated and you take damage equal to-"

"Sorry sensei, but I'm not letting that happen. I activate the effect of the **Violet Declarer **in my hand! By sending it and one other fairy type monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your trap card and destroy it!"

Miura winced a bit as her trap exploded into violet light and disappeared from the field.

"Next my attack goes through!"

The small dragon was easily carved in half by the angel's sword and exploded into light as Miura's life points dropped.

**Miura LP: 4000-1900=2100**

"**Angel Knight Perseus** also inflicts piercing damage sensei." Aidyn declared. "and when he does I get to draw one card. Next I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Miura gathered her focus once more and pulled a card from her duel disk. "Draw..." Almost as a reflex, she couldn't help but smile. This kid had put up a decent fight but it was about time for her to end this duel. "Since my field has no monsters, yet yours does, I'm allowed to special summon **Cyber Dragon** (Lv5/Atk2100/Def1600Attack mode!"

A burst of light signaled the arrival of the titular mechanical dragon which twisted its snake-like body menacingly.

"Next I'll activate the magic card **Raise Dead**, allowing me to special summon one monster from my graveyard! I'll pick **Spear Dragon** in attack mode."

The crowd began to murmur once more, however Aidyn barely showed any emotion at all, simply staring at his opponent with that determined glare.

"**Cyber Dragon**, attack his **Angel Knight Perseus**! Evolution burst!"

The glowing knight quickly shattered under the dragon's assault the hologram disappeared from view.

"Next, **Spear Dragon**, attack him directly!"

**Aidyn LP: 2900-300=2600**

The hologram of the smaller dragon pierced through Aidyn's chest, causing him to wince a bit, as his life points decreased further.

**Aidyn LP: 2600- 1900=700**

" I'll set one card face down. Turn end." She smiled confidently as she switched her smaller dragon to defense mode.

Aidyn simply set his eyes upon his hand and pulled a card from his deck. "My turn...draw!"

_Not bad at all_Miura thought as the prepared for the duel's end. _Almost felt like my pro dueling days...it's a shame this kid won't be able to attend this year, he has an interesting potential about him..._

"I have to thank you senpai" he almost chuckled, smiling a bit and showing his first amount of emotion since the duel began. "First I activate my reversed card! **Cry of the Living Dead**! With this I can also resurrect a monster from my graveyard. Be reborn, **Angel Knight Persues**!"

The shining knight once again took position on the field.

"Next," Aidyn declared, a wide smile now showing on his face. "Because I have exactly four fairy monsters in my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon this! **Great Angel Christia**!"

A blinding light flashed throughout the arena, causing everyone to shield their eyes in protection. When the light faded, a tall, lean angelic figure of the purest white spread it's large, red wings and touched down gently on the arena floor in front of Aidyn.

The crowd began to cheer in awe of such a impressive display and even Miura could barely hold back her surprise. _Where in the world did he get THAT card? The last person I knew who used that card was-_

"Next, **Great Angel Christia**'s effect activates, letting my add one fairy type monster from my graveyard to my hand. Now go! **Angel Knight Perseus**! Attack her **Spear Dragon **once more!"

Just as before, the small dragon stood no change against the shining knight's sword and burst into light.

**Miura LP: 2100-1900=200**

"Now to end this. **Great Angel Christia**, vanquish all those who would threaten our territory of peace! Attack her directly!"

"You did well Wright-kun, but I'm afraid you made a fatal error in ignoring my facedown. Reversed card open! **Dimensional Imprisonment**! I know that **Great Angel Christia **would simply be sent back to the top of your deck if I were to send it to the graveyard, so the only way to stop it for good is by removing it from the game!"

"I'm sorry sensei but I'm the winner in this match. **Great Angel Christia **let me add one fairy monster from my graveyard to my end; do you which one that was? Monster effect, activate! **Violet Declarer**!"

"Again?" Miura shouted as her trap burst into violet light once more and the imposing angel's attack pierced through her mechanical dragon and erupted against her body.

**Miura LP: 200-700=0**

The crowd burst into cheers as Miura fell to her knees, each and every one of them impressed by the skill of this transfer student.

"I...I won?" Aidyn spoke, shocked as he looked down at the Life Point readout on his duel disk. A large smile swept across his face as he looked off to side at no one in particular. _I did it you guys...Duel Academia..._

**Preview Time!**

Akane: That was AMAZING Aidyn-aniki!

Aidyn: I really wish you wouldn't call me that...and would you stop shouting?

Akane: I can't believe you beat Miura-sensei! She used to be a pro duelist!

Aidyn: Seriously, cut it out! Everyone can hear you...

Akane: You're pretty good, aniki, but I'm the top student in Osiris Red and I'm going to prove it!

Aidyn: I don't want to be the best!

Akane: Come'on aniki duel me! The winner will be the best in the dorm!

Aidyn: Do we have to...?

Miura: Next time on Yugioh Ryouchi no Heiwa: **The Self Proclaimed Osiris Red Champion. Harbinger of Yuki Judai's Legacy?**

Akane: Self proclaimed...What's that supposed to mean, Miura-sensei?


End file.
